A vehicular headlight using a monolithic array light source in which a plurality of surface emitting lasers are arranged has been known (example: Patent Literature 1).
According to the vehicular lamp of Patent Literature 1, a mask is superimposed on a monolithic array light source, and the mask is provided with an opening portion containing a phosphor at a position of each surface emitting laser of the monolithic array light source. Laser light of each surface emitting laser of the monolithic array light source is incident on the opening portion of the mask, and a part of the light is converted in wavelength by the phosphor in the opening portion to be emitted from the opening portion.
In the vehicular lamp of Patent Literature 1, in addition to the foregoing feature, the diameter of the opening portion increases toward the emission side. As a result, the laser light of the surface emitting laser spreads in the radial direction and is emitted from the opening portion, so that the dark portions caused by separation portions between the surface emitting lasers of the monolithic array light source are eliminated.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a light distribution controlling device for a vehicular headlight using a bulb type light source (lamp). The light distribution controlling device detects the presence and position of an oncoming vehicle and a preceding vehicle from the captured image by its own camera, and changes the direction of the bulb type light source in the vehicle width direction by an actuator so as not to irradiate the forward vehicle such as an oncoming vehicle with light while maintaining the vehicular headlight at a high beam.
Patent Literatures 3 to 6 disclose vehicular headlights that perform AFS (Adaptive Front-lighting System) and ADB (Adaptive Driving Beam) while adopting a semiconductor light emitting device, such as a laser or an LED (Light Emitting Diode), as a part or all of the light sources. In these vehicular headlights, when the range of the irradiation region is to be changed or the illuminance in a predetermined region portion within the irradiation region is altered, the orientation of the housing accommodating the light sources is moved up, down, left, and right by the actuator.